Cello Magic
by Shadow's Tears
Summary: What might happen if Keiichi's beloved cello is one day transformed into a woman? Will Keiichi love the new individual? Or would he prefer to stick on with his instrument?
1. Prologue: Musical Love

**My deepest apologies to those who wanted updates to my other stories. **

**Is it really **_**MY**_** fault that the plot bunnies won't stop jumping inside my head? They drove me nuts I tell ya, **_**NUTS**_**! They just couldn't keep quiet, they had to keep whispering new ideas to me.**

**They were tempting me with their ideas…even carrots don't work on them anymore. They were whispering "Shadow's Tears…Shadow's Tears! Do it…do it…we won't let you sleep otherwise…"**

**So I had to obey them! (T_T) You guys understand right…?**

**So on with this prologue, and I hope you like the idea.**

**

* * *

**

"I'll always take care of you. I'll never leave your side. The idea of parting from you makes my heart feel so heavy."

The golden haired boy ran a finger down a curvy body. The feel was smooth and the scent of the one in his hands was enchanting. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. This was heaven. He rubbed his cheek against a slender neck. Was it fate that the two had met?

Here was the reason why he woke up every morning. This was the only reason he needed. This relationship was the most fulfilling one he had ever experienced. The answer for all his doubts was bundled up into this package. This was his need, his passion…this was his beloved cello.

Keiichi opened aqua eyes and took in the magnificent specimen cradled in his arms. The polished wood shone in the afternoon sun.

"I love you," the boy whispered softly to the instrument. Unknown to the pair innocently sitting and enjoying the afternoon, an intruder lurked above them, safely concealed within the leaves of a tall tree.

"Geez, the way he talks. One could almost mistake his cello to be his girlfriend!" Lili threw his hands up in exasperation, having been watching this scene from almost 15 minutes. The cellist had a romantic sparkle in his eye and Lili was wondering if things were going a bit too far.

"Honestly, if his cello was a woman then…" Lili's voice trailed off as a sudden devious idea hit him.

"Oh boy, this is gonna be great!" Raising his wand he took careful aim. A beam of glittery substance shot from the star tipped wand's apex and glided over to Keiichi and his cello.

"What's this?" Keiichi asked as the sparkle fell around them. They suddenly began to glow creating a golden hazy mist. Keiichi took one hand off his cello while keeping the other firmly around its neck to shield his eyes.

When the glare ended, Keiichi looked around for his cello; only to find a surprise. In the exact same position where his cello had been was a girl. Her hair shone with the same color and highlights as his cello had. And she was completely…

Keiichi averted his eyes while a blush crept into his face and spread down his neck. The girl was sleeping soundly and appeared to have not noticed a thing. To save her pride, Keiichi removed his blazer and covered the girl's bare skin with it.

"Now…just where did you come from?"

* * *

**Reviews and opinions are appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 1: I Don't Know You!

**I know, it's been such a long time since I've updated! So sorry you know how it is right with college and everything?**

**So here's an update and I think I'll be a regular for another month now as I have end of sem break now. Sorry for it being short.  
**

**Enjoy! And thanks for those supporting the story!**

* * *

"Um…excuse me miss…" Keiichi said softly while still trying to avoid seeing the young female's anatomy. The girl apparently didn't hear him and continued to slumber.

Tentatively he reached out a hand and gave the girl a soft poke on her forehead. Her eyes twitched but she still didn't wake up.

"Ok, now what happened here?" Keiichi edged away from the girl whilst keeping an eye on his surroundings; what would other people say if they saw _this_?

Leaning back against the tree trunk he tried to make sense of the transformation of his cello into a very attractive girl. Unfortunately no logic hit him and he frowned. Something very odd indeed had taken place.

"Sumimasen."

Keiichi turned to see the unidentified female sitting up, her hands clutching at the blazer Keiichi had wrapped around her.

Her voice had a very subtle deep undertone. Very uncommon for a female voice but Keiichi found it oddly attractive. Her eyes were a deep honey brown and her burgundy highlighted hair waved around her fair face.

"Keiichi kun?" she questioned as she searched his face.

"Hai. And you are?" Keiichi asked her, averting his eyes to the grass again.

"Keiichi kun, why are you so embarrassed? It's only me after all!" The girl chirped energetically before walking over with an unsteady gait. Keiichi blinked blankly when she settled down on his lap. "I've waited so long to be able to express myself to you like this! Please, hold me like how you always do!"

Soft hands with nimble fingers gripped his wrists and pulled them up to her trim waist below the blazer. "Play me Keiichi kun," she implored softly, as she rested her head against his shoulder. "I've waited so long to say that…and why are you hesitating? It's just like old times…we've been doing this for so many years…"

Her head turned to look at his eyes. Keiichi's already red face burned with the heat that was flooding him. Who was this girl? And how was this like old times? He had never even held hands with a girl, let alone have a naked one sit on his lap and tell him to 'play her'.

"I'm sorry. I think you're confused. I've never seen you before in my life. Ever."

"That's rubbish!" the girl spun around on his lap so that she was facing him. Keiichi whose eyes had been trained downwards now shot up to avoid the tempting view of female curves that were in full sight. She had apparently decided the blazer was unneeded and wasn't bothering to hold onto it anymore.

"We've done this so meant times Keiichi kun! How could you say you've never done this before?"

"Trust me I think I would have remembered something like this," Keiichi managed to mumble. "And can you please cover yourself up?"

"But," the girl now said with a slight pout of her full lips, "You've never covered me before while playing me! How will you manage to do anything if I'm covered?" she demanded.

"Oh…I ah…." Was all poor Keiichi managed to stutter as the girl continued to perch beguilingly on his lap.

* * *

**Who is this girl? And why does she apparently know Keiichi very well? Next update will be sooner if I get more reviews…;) **


	3. Chapter 3: Property Of?

_**Hey I'm back again! Thanks for the positive reviews and I'm sorry for being late with my updates.  
So we find out our mystery girl's identity…**_

* * *

The girl was making no effort to get off him. Instead she sat, straddling him, while Keiichi kept looking skyward. He was now very nervous about what may happen if someone were to see them like this. The school frowned upon pecks and kisses given between couples in the hallway, if someone were to see him in position…

"Um…I think it will be better if we fix this," he said, trying to sound nonchalant and with shaking hands, he gripped the edges of the blazer, still looking up and drew both the side together. After a few fumbling attempts he managed to find the large golden buttons at the front and fastened them. Taking a breath, he trained his eyes downward. The sight was a little more modest now, and his over-sized blazer hung on the girl, passing for a modest dress which stopped mid-thigh. The only problem was the neckline; it curved deeply, giving a flash of slightly deep cleavage, but that was the least of his problems.

"Ok, now _WHO _are you?" he repeated his question again. The girl cocked her head but apparently was confused by his question.

"Still going to maintain that you don't know me huh? Well fine, hurt though I am, I'll reintroduce myself." She got off him (much to his relief) and stood up.

"I am Chelsea. And I, my friend, have been you with for the past 10 years of your life, and you still claim that you've never seen me in your life!"

"But….but I haven't!" Keiichi blurted, trying to make sense of it all.

"Well, who do you think you've been carrying in _that?" _Chelsea pointed to the empty cello case that was resting against the tree trunk. "Certainly that's not your lunch bag!"

"What? I think you're being just a little silly. That's a _cello case._ You know? It's an instrument carrying case."

To which Chelsea gave him a withering look. "I know what it is Keiichi, I've lived in it for my whole life!" She crossed her arms and tossed that lovely mop of burgundy waves.

"That's impossible! The only thing that lives in there is my…cello…"

Keiichi paused and looked around him. His cello was missing. How was that possible?! He had it with him, lying in his arms just a few minutes ago.

"My…my cello's gone!" he exclaimed looking wildly around. "Where, where could it have gone? I loved it so much, and I'm so attached to it, it took me forever to convince Otou and Oka san to buy me one! Oh man, I'm in trouble, I'm in so much trouble…."

"Keiichi, calm down!" Chelsea walked to him and gripped his shoulders. "You are obviously not seeing clearly. Look at me Keiichi! It's me! And I love you too…" She said, looking deeply into his eyes.

"You're not my cello!" Keiichi was on the verge of hysteria. "And how can you say you love me? I said I love my cello, not you."

"Keiichi for heaven's sake, I _AM_ your cello!" snapped Chelsea, shaking him roughly. "God, I knew men were slow, but _this_?! You're terrible! What kind of man doesn't recognize his own instrument when he sees it?!"

Silenced, Keiichi gaped at the girl. It wasn't possible. Nope, this was all just some weird dream. He must have fallen asleep again somewhere in the courtyard in full range of the sun's rays, hence this wild fantasy. He would wake up soon, and find his cello beside him, safe and sound.

"You don't get it, do you?" Chelsea asked, looking at him in disbelief. "Well, if you believe I'm not your cello, then how do you explain this?"

To Keiichi's horror and embarrassment she started to unbutton the blazer.

"Ah, please, I'd prefer if you didn't do that-"

"Shut up!" the burgundy haired girl snapped. She turned around and let the blazer fall just below her shoulders.

"Look at that, and try to deny things," she said over her shoulder.

The last thing Keiichi wanted was to look but his curiosity was pulling him, so he focused his eyes on her back.

"Dear God…"

Tattooed into the girl's skin on her back were the words:  
_Property of Shimizu Keiichi._


End file.
